1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally directed to end of train marker light equipment and, more particularly, to a battery compartment construction for the marker light equipment which may accommodate a variety of different batteries to provide power for a marker light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Federal regulations require marker lights to be positioned on the last car in a train and to be displayed during the night and during periods of restricted visibility. The marker light signals to locomotive engineers in other trains on the track that they are approaching another train. Marker lights are battery powered and, particularly in the case of trains operating without cabooses, are usually packaged with other end of train equipment. Pulse Electronics, Inc., of Rockville, Md., supplies end of train marker light equipment sold under the PULSAR trademark together with a rechargeable lead/acid battery. A fully charged lead/acid battery allows the end of train marker light equipment to flash for at least four days.
Some customers use a rechargeable Nickel/Cadmium (Ni/Cd) battery pack as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,221 to Schmid. These customers typically have other equipment that uses the Ni/Cd battery pack and would like to standardize on that battery or have an excess of these battery packs in stock and would like to use them instead of the lead/acid battery. In addition, there is also a need to be able to provide emergency back up power to the end of train marker light equipment at times when the lead/acid or Ni/Cd battery needs to be recharged.